


Double Trouble

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, First Time, Happy Credence Barebone, Kevin plays Cupid, Lots of it, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Technically underage, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day, along with some real lube, credence crying during sex, fast scorch, for fuckboi graves, mild salad tossing, plain old incest, sin - Freeform, this is a lot of peoples fault, twin threesome fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Twins Credence and Kevin catch the eye of their English Teacher Mister Graves just in time for the romantic holiday. Feelings need to be talked about.Kisses need to be practiced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moons_of_Avalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/gifts), [s-o-l-d-a-t (starsandsnipesforever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsnipesforever/gifts), [jeahtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeahtastic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twins AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/269066) by Accio-Graves/Jeahtastic. 



> pls also see accio-graves tumblr for her little take on this. mine got wild and out of hand long.

 

For as long as Credence could remember, his brother had always protected him. Even when he had no one else, he had Kevin.

When Mary Lou would accuse him of things he hadn’t done, Kevin stepped in and took his place, accepting additional beatings that weren’t meant for him.

While he had scattered marks on his hands and his back, his brother would stand in front of him and hold his arms out, letting the woman who claimed to be their mother hurt him there, so he always had to wear long sleeves in the end, even during the summer.

Credence had cried through many long nights, and Kevin had always been there to hold him close, to soothe him with a hand on his back, to tell him it would be all right, that somehow, they’d make it out of there.

Somehow, Credence trusted him, even if he had no idea how their salvation would really come for them before death.

But it did.

Credence came home from school one day, at aged ten, to find red and blue lights flashing, and policeman spilling out of their house, while Mary Lou was screaming something terrible and being led to one of the cars.

Kevin had done it, he’d gone to one of the school counselors and showed them his scars.

Credence had been too scared to ever defy anything their mother had told them, and that included keeping the secrets and bearing the punishments they’d so rightly deserved.

_Foster family._

The words rolled around Credence’s mind and Kevin held his hand tightly as they sat waiting inside of the cold room at the police station, being told the only thing that mattered, they’d be staying together, and they’d have a new place to live.

A safe place.

*

Kevin had never liked being told what to do. The only thing that always convinced him to obey was the idea of his little brother being hurt in his stead.

Little.

He was barely older than Credence, by half a minute.

He still felt intensely protective of Credence, and suspected he would be until they both went their separate ways. He didn’t know when that would be, though their new parents, their adopted foster family, kept saying things like, they didn’t need to apply to the same colleges, they didn’t need to plan to live together, and they should branch out and make their own friends.

He just stuck his tongue out at that idea, and Credence only hunched upon himself further, silently asking for Kevin to comfort him.

So he never stopped.

When they’d first come to live with their new family, Credence hadn’t left his side for a minute, unless they were in school or eating at home, where they had to sit across from each other.

Credence would slip out of his own bed and crawl in with Kevin every night, huddled against him and whispering his fears and doubts, wondering how long it would take Mary Lou to break out and come find them, and Kevin could only put his hand on his brother’s back and tell him that would never happen, not on his watch.

Credence was more delicate, and had always been a little bit fragile, even if he and Kevin were built exactly the same. Where Kevin was sharp sneers and cold stares, Credence chose to avert his eyes and never smiled, unless it was at something his brother had said.

He’d always calmed Kevin down after a beating with words, with mindless poems or stories he remembered reading at school or while studying.

Credence needed more physical comfort than anything. A hand on a shoulder, a hug after a long day, or the occasional cuddle late at night.

There was also the morning routine they’d had for about six years. After administering shoddy first aid on new cuts, Kevin would carefully help Credence shower and get dressed, before tending to himself.

When they came to their new foster house, that sort of thing was apparently frowned upon at the age they’d gotten to. Not that there were new cuts to worry about, but the whole… bathroom sharing had been comforting for both of them.

Kevin glared and tried to protest, that Credence needed him to help, but their adopted parents just shook their heads and clucked their tongues.

Credence nodded and said it was okay, he was a big boy, and could take care of himself.

Kevin knew he was lying.

It was the first time he’d ever done it, and there was a secret swelling of pride inside him at the knowledge.

When Credence came to him that night, he held him close and dared to press his forehead against his brother’s, forcing him to look him in the eye, and he told him something that had always been known but not spoken in months.

“I love you Credence. You’re so strong, you know that?”

His brother was probably blushing but it was hard to be sure in the dim light, so Kevin just nuzzled closer, feeling how Credence tightened his own arms around him.

“I love you too Kev.”

He thought maybe he’d imagined it until the next time they slept beside each other, but Kevin was almost certain Credence had kissed his shoulder.

*

The Barebone twins.

Always up to something.

That’s what most people at Ilvermorny High said, most of the staff at least. Percival had been immune to gossip for much of his career, and that school wasn’t going to be the one to break him.

But it had certainly been a bit of a shock when the both of them walked into his classroom, mirror images of pale skin and dark hair, taking two seats right beside each other, barely looking away until the bell rang, and they both gave him their proper attention.

Percival didn’t often stumble over his words, but he somehow managed to mangle his own name in the greeting announcement, as he caught one of the Barebone boy’s smirking at him.

To say the next four years would be torture was an understatement.

He did learn that although the twins might look completely identical, they couldn’t have been more different, even around each other.

Kevin, the older one by just a hair, was outspoken and brash, always had a clever thing to say, even if it wasn’t entirely appropriate, and tended to average a high C.

Credence, the younger one, was so quiet that Percival tended to call on him just to see what would happen, and hardly ever looked up from his desk, except to watch his brother when he was the one speaking. He always got perfect A’s.

What surprised Percival was the fact that they never tried to cheat, Kevin never took advantage of his brother, and when he forced them apart for a final test in their junior year, neither protested.

They seemed to trust his decision.

He didn’t really know when it happened, but there came a point when Percival realized he couldn’t stop thinking about the quieter one, the soft one, Credence. He somehow had managed to follow Percival home in his mind, and haunted his dreams in all the worst ways.

Instead of being worried about what mayhem the elder twin would cause when the boys walked in his classroom, he started to feel his breath catch and his heart skip a beat the few times the younger looked up to meet his gaze.

It had begun to happen more and more often, and Percival wondered if it had anything to do with the confidence that comes with entering one’s final year in high school.

January flew by without a thought, and he noticed the twins had gotten matching black wool jackets, with Credence wearing a pale blue scarf and Kevin sporting a blood red one.

By the time February had started, the whole school was abuzz with excitement for Valentine’s Day, as it would fall on a Tuesday that year, and Percival found himself wondering if he’d fallen into a time warp. Was he actually working at an overgrown elementary school? Nothing else could have explained it.

Fellow teachers, especially women, two sisters in particular, couldn’t stop talking about the things they were planning, one would be bringing cookies and little personality tests for her students to fill out, a regular cupid she was, and the other was going to assign poetry readings to her students.

Percival fought the urge, just barely, to keep from rolling his eyes as the ladies turned his way and asked what he was going to do for the big day.

“Pop quiz I think.”

That answer made the conversation come to a dead halt, and more than one pair of eyes narrowed at him.

Just because it was some kind of romantic holiday didn’t mean he was going to be soft and easy on his students.

The nerve of the idea.

*

Kevin hated everything to do with the upcoming holiday, hated all of the shades of pink and reds and frills and lace that decorated every inch of the high school, including every classroom, all except the one taught by Mister Graves.

The man had just as much disdain for it all as Kevin did. That certainly made him stick out in his mind, even if Credence wasn’t constantly going on and on about the man as well.

_‘Kevin did you see the tie he wore last week? Kevin did you catch how he’s going grey at his temples? Kevin, don’t you think-’_

It all became a blur at some point.

Kevin wasn’t stupid. He could see Credence had more than a little interest in the man, but he still couldn’t be sure if it was hero worship or something more. So he cooked up a little test.

After school, on the day before Valentine’s, once all their homework was safely done and out of the way, Kevin told Credence to meet him in his room.

Their adoptive parents were out on their date, as they preferred to celebrate the lovey dovey nonsense before it actually arrived, as restaurants and such were less busy, whatever.

Credence arrived, a sweet little smile on his face and a bit of hand wringing,

“What did you want to talk about Kev?”

Kevin sighed, and patted the bed beside where he sat, which Credence quickly moved to perch on, and he took one of his little brother’s hands, halting the nervous twitching, rubbing a thumb firmly over his knuckles.

“Look Credence, I know it’s been awhile since we talked about the future and stuff, but tomorrow can be a silly kind of thing. Girls like us, you know. So I figured, in case you get overwhelmed with Valentines, and have to go out with someone, you should know some things. Make sure you do everything right, you know?”

Credence nodded eagerly, wide eyed and expectant,

“Who do you think will give us cards? I didn’t get anyone anything…”

He trailed off, looking suddenly struck with horror, and Kevin sighed,

“Don’t worry about that. I made mom get us some dumb star wars cards, so you can hand them out to the girls you want.”

Credence shook his head, cheeks suddenly pinking, and Kevin fought the urge to touch him there, to see if the color would rub off.

“I don’t know who I want to give one to…”

Kevin blinked, realizing that Credence was glancing down and away from him. He was lying. Hiding something from him… his own brother.

“Credence… would you like me to show you what you need to do?”

His brother looked up at him and beamed,

“Yes, please.”

Kevin smirked,

“Okay, now the best thing to do is wait until you’re at their doorstep, saying goodnight. You’ve had a nice time, or you didn’t. But if you did, you put your hand here,” At that, he did touch Credence’s face, gently cupping his cheek, thumb pressed to the apple of it, “Lean in, and just barely put your mouth on theirs.”

Kevin moved so that he was sitting right next to his brother and then slowly kissed him, hand firm on Credence so that he couldn’t squirm away, but he wasn’t pulling back, he was leaning closer, chasing after the touch, lips parting before Kevin had even mentioned that could be done.

He put his other hand on his brother’s hip and squeezed a little, and Credence gasped.

“What’s that for?”

Kevin shifted back and tilted his head, eyes dropping to his brother’s mouth,

“You have to have something to hold onto; otherwise you might fall over if you’ve been locking your knees.”

He glanced up just in time to see Credence blink, and then nod.

“Like I did in choir.”

“Yes.”

Credence had fainted once, from doing just that, almost six years back, and gotten a beating for it, which Kevin would never let him forget, even if in a teaching sort of manner.

“So when I’m with a girl, I’ll put my hand on her, right?”

Credence was asking, hand trembling as he dragged it up Kevin’s arm, before landing on his neck and curving around.

His brother wasn’t much for initiating touches, but he sure had the right idea.

Kevin licked his lips and saw Credence’s eyes follow the movement,

“Yes. If she doesn’t pull away or tell you to stop, you can use your tongue, try to see if you can push it inside their mouth. That’s how you deepen the kiss.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want to try?”

Kevin was hoping he would say yes, and when he saw Credence nod, just a fraction, he swooped back in, starting the kiss with his mouth already open.

Credence was a surprisingly fast learner, parting his lips at once, allowing Kevin to dip his tongue inside, grazing over the other’s, and he could feel his brother’s heartbeat pounding faster, just under his fingertips on his jaw line.

When he let out a moan and squirmed closer, Kevin stopped at once, and pulled back.

“Good or bad?”

He knew exactly what it was but he wanted to hear Credence say it.

His brother’s cheeks were bright red now,

“Good. I guess the next step is uh, saying goodnight?”

Kevin shrugged, and let his hand slide down from Credence’s face and neck to his chest, skipping over where he could still feel his heart thundering wildly, and landing on his thigh.

“It can be. Depends what they want.”

“What else is there?”

Credence was blinking at him, brows furrowed slightly, and Kevin fought a mad desire to laugh.

“Credence… we both took sex ed. Don't tell me you forgot… or blocked it out…”

His brother was avoiding his eyes again.

“I didn’t forget… I just wouldn’t know what to do. Or how to ask.”

Kevin sighed again,

“Look, all you need to worry about is telling the person you asked out or who asked you out that you either liked the time you spent together, or you didn’t, but in a polite way.”

Credence still looked worried,

“What if they don’t like me?”

Kevin smirked,

“Then I’ll kick their ass.”

Credence shoved his shoulder playfully, not quite knocking him off balance, but he went with it, and fell back onto the bed, still grinning over at his brother.

“Or maybe you can. Look at you champ.”

“Who are you going to give a valentine to Kev?”

He shrugged, crossing his hands behind his head,

“I don’t know yet. Maybe that cute redhead in Calculus.”

Credence blinked, and his jaw dropped,

“Newt? You mean… you’d give a _boy_ a valentine?”

Kevin chuckled,

“What’s wrong with that? Don’t tell me you’re hung up on the possibility of me being gay? We just kissed.”

Credence huffed a sigh, folding his arms in front of his chest,

“We were practicing for girls Kev…”

He almost sounded whiny.

Kevin nudged him with a bare foot,

“Don’t worry. I’m just teasing. You should be able to give anyone you want a valentine.” Even a teacher, was what he didn’t say.

Credence nodded, as if thinking to himself, and then got to his feet suddenly, throwing him a sad sort of smile,

“I’m pretty tired, so I’m going to bed. I’m sure tomorrow will be a long day.”

Long and boring, yeah.

*

Credence found himself staring at Mister Graves more so than usual, as he’d somehow come to the decision that wearing a shirt with only three of the buttons done was a good idea.

Like he was showing himself off on purpose to torture him.

He glanced over at Kevin, but he was studiously focused on his quiz paper, not bothering to even catch his eye.

Things had been weird at breakfast, and Kevin had been up before him, seemingly intent on avoiding him in the bathroom and on the way to school.

He’d taken a handful of the valentines, unsigned, and stuffed them in his pockets, still unsure who to give one to.

Well, besides Mister Graves.

He was just lucky Kevin hadn’t pressed him about who he liked.

He hadn’t even known how to begin to go about confessing that sort of thing. But worst of all, it felt so wrong keeping anything from his brother. They had always had secrets, but never from each other.

Worse still, he’d woken up that morning from some kind of wonderful dream about the man, and yet, all he could think about was the kiss. He’d been more than a little worried at himself, thinking something had to be wrong, to be in love with a teacher and yet also get hard thinking about kissing his own brother.

It was all just a big confusing mess.

When the end of class bell rung, Credence jumped, and barely got up and put his quiz down in time. He didn’t even think about how he should have slipped a valentine in amongst the pages until it was too late.

At lunch, Kevin elbowed him in the side, and he almost dropped his tray.

“Hey bro how’s it going? Got any dates?”

Credence ducked his head, but it was too late, his cheeks were already burning.

“Not yet.”

“C’mon, all these girls are just waiting for you to toss that Han Solo card at them. The one that’s like _‘be my valentine so I won’t need to be solo any longer.’_ ”

Credence smiled, but it was only halfway.

“I don’t know…”

“What about Leta? She seems pretty cool.”

Kevin was pointing to one of the girls at the popular table, almost intimidatingly pretty, always surrounded by fellow cheerleaders, and Credence actually shuddered.

“No. Not her.”

Credence thought he’d rather talk to Mister Graves than speak with her and risk getting laughed at.

“Well the day’s half over bro. Better get on it.”

Kevin gave him a wink and was off, shoving the rest of his sandwich inelegantly into his mouth and striding away with his hands in his pockets.

*

Percival stared down at the stack of quizzes to be graded and caught sight of something that looked suspiciously like it didn’t belong.

It was a stray valentine.

He frowned.

That was odd.

He flicked it open, mildly curious, and found only a phone number scrawled with a tiny greeting of ‘ _Text me’_ with no signature.

It was a Star Wars themed card and read in bold print _‘Join me valentine and we’ll rule the galaxy together.’_

Percival snorted, and tossed it aside.

It wasn’t until the end of the school day arrived and he almost tripped over it that he remembered, oh, someone accidentally gave him a valentine probably meant for a fellow student.

How tragic.

He got home and barely gave himself time to change and freshen up before he was pouring his first glass of whiskey.

Fuck Valentine’s Day.

He’d only been single for a year, but it had been a hellish one at that. Someone had thought to tell him he was getting grayer, did he know, and the urge to punch a fellow teacher in the jaw had never been stronger.

He downed the first finger of whiskey without a thought, and barely noticed the burn.

Four hours later he was staring at some mindless trash on television and flicking through his phone, wondering who to drunk text.

It wasn’t until he got up to fill up his glass that he noticed the crumpled paper on the floor and bent to pick it up, ignoring the massive headache that threatened to flare to life with such a sudden movement.

He was thumbing in the digits before he could think better of it, and he got a reply within seconds.

“Are you my valentine?”

The mystery person asked, and Percival snorted before typing back,

_“It would seem so. You know my name but I don’t know yours.”_

“You know me pretty well.”

_“Send me something to refresh my memory.”_

Percival didn’t have to wait long for a reply to that but the photos were more than a little blurry, and not exactly sexy.

Dark hair contrasted with very pale skin, and the smile he could make out was quite endearing.

_Young._

That was the first thought he had.

Didn’t matter, he could still feel his heart pounding and his cock thickening in his pants as he typed back a request for something a bit less cute and more hot.

*

Kevin decided against sending any sort of lewd photos to Mister Graves, because he didn’t really want to get the man in trouble, and he needed to let Credence in on the joke sooner rather than later. He did not want his brother to resent him or be jealous.

He’d only done it for him, after all. Out of the goodness of his heart.

“Credence, your valentine says hi.”

His brother was on the other side of the couch, reading something on his own phone when he jerked his head up and stared at Kevin with wide eyes,

“What?”

He smirked.

“You know… your valentine… a certain tall dark and handsome guy who loves teaching English?”

Credence lunged at him before he had a chance to blink,

“What have you done?”

He’d plucked the phone out of Kevin’s hand and was scrolling through the texts, looking more and more horrified and he couldn’t help laughing.

“He doesn’t know it’s you. It’s why I put my number on the card. Relax.”

“I can’t! How could you do this? You…”

Credence seemed to run out of steam, and instead just blinked down at him, and Kevin was stunned to realize that his brother was almost on the verge of tears.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. It’s okay… it’ll be okay. Hey, why don’t I make you some cocoa?”

He reached up to run a hand through Credence’s hair, pushing his bangs out of his face, letting his touch linger, just long enough so that his brother started to relax.

“How did you even find out?”

Credence’s voice was a low whisper, and his cheeks were still a little pink when Kevin returned from the kitchen, two cups of hot chocolate in hand, and he took a seat beside him, gingerly. He didn’t expect to be tackled again, especially considering his precious cargo, but he couldn’t be too sure.

“Honestly I’m disappointed in myself for taking so long to notice. Or you’ve just gotten really good at lying to me. Either way, point is, Mister Graves is totally interested.”

“But he’s our teacher…”

Credence took a long sip of the hot drink to avoid having to say more, and Kevin just rolled his eyes at him,

“We’re graduating this year. This is basically the least skeevy time for a teacher to hit on a student. Besides… this is Mister Graves we’re talking about. Mister sex in a sweater vest.”

He nudged Credence gently, and won a small hint of a smile for his efforts.

“Okay… but I don’t even know what to say. What should I do?”

Kevin shook his head,

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it all under control. All is going according to plan.”

Now it was his turn to lie, but Credence looked fairly content, so he just smirked into his mug.

The next day instead of following his brother to lunch like he normally did, he begged off for an excuse of checking on a book at the library.

“You don’t like reading…”

Kevin just shook his head and kept walking, letting his feet take him all the way to a hallway of office’s, and he paused to knock on the glass outside one that read ‘ _Percival Graves.’_

“Come in.”

*

Percival eyed the twin stepping inside his office, it had to be Kevin, he guessed with a quick processing of the smirk and the general cockiness of his walk.

The boy came right up to his desk and leaned a hip on it, quirking his brow before tilting his head slightly.

Percival bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing,

“Shouldn’t you be at lunch kid?”

Kevin shook his head just slightly,

“I already finished Sir. Now, Mister Graves, let’s cut the bullshit. My little brother Credence is your valentine. I’m just here to find out your intentions. Considering your position of authority and all…”

Percival watched as Kevin dragged a finger along a cleared portion of his desk, while probably doing his best to look innocent, though he clearly underestimated the years of reading both of the twins. Still, Percival found himself caught on the movement, before he licked his lips and thought of a tactful reply.

“Credence… now he’s the one with the perfect scores and the voice like a mouse? He’s the one sending me suggestive photos and one liners? I think not.”

Kevin looked a little taken aback, and Percival grinned.

Of course.

He’d been doing it all in the name of ‘helping’ his brother.

Who had a crush on him?

That was more than a little problematic.

Four years of watching the two of them dance around him and pretending he didn’t actually find himself attracted to a student, well, that shit got old.

It wasn’t very difficult to come to a decision.

Percival’s hand snaked out faster than the boy seemed to be expecting, snagging Kevin’s slim wrist in an iron tight grip, and he yanked the boy almost flat across the desk, with a sudden mad urge to pull him all the way behind it and shove him to his knees.

He saw the boy’s eyes widen before he could stop them, and he dropped his voice to a dangerous sort of rasp,

 “What kind of game are you playing here? Hmm?”

Kevin licked his lips,

“Just looking out for my brother, sir.”

“He’s a very sweet boy. You… not so much. Tell me, what if I wanted both of you, then how would you proceed?”

Kevin didn’t even seem to need to think about that; he merely blinked before replying,

“I’d say you better take us back to your place tonight.”

Percival stared him down, but the boy didn’t blink, not even as he let go of his wrist, and Kevin straightened back up, smirk returning to his rather delicious looking lips.

“You better think up a damn good excuse, because I’m gonna be keeping you all night.”

Percival finally said, and he saw Kevin shiver, folding his arms over his chest before he nodded, reduced to silence, now just like his little brother in the face of such intimidating authority, he supposed.

*

“What?”

Credence gaped at Kevin as he hung up the phone from spinning some kind of wild tale about homework and pizza at Newt’s house, while they both stood on the sidewalk a block from school.

“We’re going over to Mister Graves’ house. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Credence’s eyes were stinging, they were open so wide.

“No! No. I just like him. I don’t want to actually see him… maybe ever again.”

Kevin sighed, and came over to pull him into a hug, which he only resisted for a minute before melting into.

He was just so worried, nervous and tense all over again now that there was yet another revelation about the incredible Mister Graves.

“He likes you. A lot. He just needs me there to supervise.”

Kevin told him smoothly, and Credence gulped.

“So is this like a date?”

“Exactly. Maybe he’ll even cook us dinner.”

“Or we’ll order pizza.”

“Yes. See, so it’ll only be half a lie what we told ma.”

“I guess…”

The roar of an approaching car cut off Credence’s lackluster agreement, and his heart nearly skipped a beat as he recognized the man behind the wheel.

“There he is!”

Kevin chirped, and tugged on his arm, dragging him over to the passenger side, before opening the door and unceremoniously shoving him inside.

Credence could hardly breathe as he buckled his seatbelt with shaky hands, and he vaguely heard the man saying hello, asking how his day had been.

Kevin pinched his arm from behind and he yelped before he could stop himself. It was something his brother very rarely did to get his attention anymore, but it earned him a glare from Credence and an answering chuckle from Mister Graves.

His cheeks heated with embarrassment and he opened his mouth to apologize but the man was already talking again, asking what they’d like for dinner, and Credence realized they’d already pulled onto the highway.

They were committed now.

It wasn’t until they’d walked into the man’s apartment and the door had closed smoothly behind them that Credence realized he was locking his knees again, and he actively tried to stop it, only to stand completely still and practice bending his legs.

“What’s wrong?”

Kevin was hissing in his ear, and Credence could only shake his head,

“I didn’t want to faint.”

“Do you boys want something to drink?”

Mister Graves was in the kitchen already, pouring himself something from a bottle of amber liquid, and Credence knew at once it was alcohol.

Their new adoptive parents only drank red wine, and on very rare occasions, so neither he nor Kevin had ever had a chance to sneak a drink, but Kevin was already nodding and nudging him forward, so he said,

“Yes please.”

Mister Graves caught him staring and sent him a wink that went straight to his groin. God. The things that man could do to him, without even touching him.

“So polite. Now I know you weren’t the one who was texting me. Naughty Kevin.”

Before Credence could squeak in outrage at that, Kevin was already petting the back of his neck, turning his noise into more of a breathy sigh, and he moved to lean against the counter, watching as the man finished pouring three glasses a third of the way full, before adding two cubes of ice to each one.

“Now, if you don’t like it, don’t be afraid to say so. I’ll finish it for you.”

Credence wasn’t about to do that, so he picked up his glass and took a sip right away, ignoring how Kevin took his own and sort of swirled the ice around before even bringing it to his mouth.

Mister Graves meanwhile, downed his own in about two gulps, and poured another, remaining in the kitchen still, as if trying to maintain his distance, or make Credence come to him.

Within a few moments he could feel warmth curling at the base of his spine, and his limbs felt heavy.

“Hey, are you feeling okay?”

Kevin was asking him, a hand at his shoulder, and he nodded.

“Just kinda want to sit down.”

“Sure yeah. Mister Graves has a nice couch.”

The man himself looked over at Credence and smiled, before finally emerging from the kitchen and striding over to said couch, taking a seat at the far end, seemingly leaving the choice up to him where to sit, and Kevin followed easily.

“What am I supposed to do? This isn’t anything like we practiced Kev.”

He hissed to his brother, hoping the man wouldn’t be able to hear them, and Kevin’s hand was strong but comforting on his shoulder, wrapping around to hug him close.

“It’s okay Credence. You can just do whatever you want. I’m pretty sure Mister Graves likes watching both of us. You wanna give him something to get excited about?”

Credence frowned, and glanced over at the man, with only Kevin’s arm on him keeping him from falling out of his seat, as he saw Mister Graves touching himself, quite obviously, right there in front of them. His heart skipped a beat, and he found his mouth going dry.

“Like what?”

He barely breathed, and Kevin leaned in, pressing his whiskey chilled lips to Credence’s neck, before answering,

“This. Let’s show him how you like me to touch you.”

First they were innocent enough, the hand on his thigh keeping him still, the arm at his back, curving around to brush against the waistband of his pants, then Kevin moved closer, more definitive, the hand slide up further between his legs, just shy of cupping over his growing erection, as his teeth nipped at the sensitive skin just below his ear.

Credence hadn’t realized it until that moment, but he was almost panting for breath, and almost a bit dizzy, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol, what his brother was doing, the fact that his crush was watching them, or some kind of mix of all three.

“Kevin…”

His voice broke into a whine, and then his brother was kissing him, swallowing any further sounds with a rough swipe of his tongue between Credence’s lips, and a firm hand was pressing against his aching cock.

*

Percival hadn’t had nearly enough whiskey to justify seeing double, so he knew it had to be really happening, the gorgeous twins from his first English class were really there, making out with each other, and the softer one of the two _was_ letting himself be felt up by his older brother.

Well.

“Aren’t you such good boys? Putting on a lovely show for me.”

He was almost tempted to shift back and beckon one of them into his lap, he wasn’t picky which one, but Credence, the more innocent seeming of the two had always caught his eye, and he watched now as his brother pulled back and smirked over at him, making his hand pause over his cock,

“You like that Daddy? You should join us.”

Percival’s hand froze completely, and he actually heard himself growl at the term.

How did that fucking little minx know?

Credence, suddenly looked a little bit frightened, and reached out to grab his brother’s arm, shaking it, clearly on the verge of cutting and running, as his eyes widened, staring as Percival got up and crawled over to snag Kevin’s face in his hand, fingers tight on his jaw. For his part, Kevin didn’t seem bothered, and his pupils actually dilated, making Percival almost certain that he didn’t mind a little rough handling. God, he wished he’d given in and sampled him in his office. No matter. They had all night now.

“Say that again.”

Kevin licked his lips, and Percival’s eyes were helpless but to follow the movement. Pink tongue swiping over pinker lips that he wanted wrapped around his cock about yesterday,

“Kiss me Daddy.”

Oh yes.

Percival leaned in close, capturing the plush softness of the boy’s mouth with a fierce sort of fervor he didn’t know he possessed, until he had it on him.

Kevin’s mouth opened almost automatically, letting him press his tongue inside and dominate the kiss.

Against them Percival could almost feel Credence whimper, and he wished he had the wherewithal to reach out and touch the boy, to let him know he was anything but ignored.

But Kevin seemed to think of it first, and pulled back from the kiss with an obscene noise, before almost pushing Credence into Percival’s arms.

He looked surprised, and judging by the way his heart was pounding under his skin, he was clearly in unfamiliar territory.

“Hey baby. You want a kiss from Daddy too?”

Behind them, he could see Kevin eyeing them, as if trying to be protective of his brother even though the entire thing had been his idea.

“Yes, please.”

Credence’s voice was almost a whisper, but Percival heard him loud and clear, and rubbed his hand soothingly over the boy’s back, before putting his other hand to the boy’s cheek, caressing his face to guide him close, before carefully bringing their lips together.

He didn’t rush, didn’t force anything, he barely licked over Credence’s mouth, begging for entrance, when granted, he deepened the kiss as slowly as he could, wanting to savor it.

Credence moved closer, letting out another whimper as he crawled into Percival’s lap, and accidentally grazed his cock with a thigh.

“God, you’re so pretty, you know that?”

Percival couldn’t help breaking the kiss to say, and Kevin was already close behind his brother, pressing his mouth to his neck, intent on leaving another mark to match the one he’d sucked earlier.

“Thank you.”

Credence said in a murmur, and Kevin repeated him, even quieter, but with a stare that held more heat than the other brother could dream of making.

“Why don’t we move somewhere a little more comfortable… hmm?”

Percival pushed back a stray lock of Credence’s hair, and then put a strong arm to his waist, shifting up to his feet, bringing the younger twin with him, as Kevin followed easily, trailing behind them as he walked to his bedroom.

*

Kevin was already half hard from the _sexy as fuck_ kiss the man had managed to give him, before he turned on the tenderness for Credence, and literally the second the man started undressing his brother, he was pulling off his own clothing. No way was Credence going to beat him to being naked.

He didn’t so much as pounce into the bed as flop onto it, waiting for the production to hurry up, and he finally put a hand to himself, groaning at the relief of the feeling.

“Uh uh, stop that. Did I say you could touch your pretty cock?”

Mister Graves’ voice was a rasp that only made him twitch, but he dropped his hand at once, smirking at the man, aware of the blush coloring Credence’s cheeks, even as the man’s own hands kept roaming his body, tugging down his pants and grazing over his naked hips.

“Sorry Daddy.”

“I think you owe me an apology… a real apology.”

He kissed Credence on the side of his neck, probably using a hint of teeth to illicit the whining gasp that left his throat, before walking over to where Kevin was lying, and undoing his button and zip.

“Put your mouth on this, and show me how sorry you are.”

Kevin locked eyes with him as he lowered his lips to drag down the length of the man’s cock, tasting the salty pre cum that had leaked over it, before moving up to kneel on the bed, and push closer, allowing the man’s cock deeper into his mouth.

He didn’t have to look to know Credence was probably watching, wide-eyed and wondering just where he’d learned to do such a thing.

He let Mister Graves fuck his throat, a bit rougher than he’d probably expected, but the tears that sprang to his eyes were unconscious things that he blinked away impatiently, relishing the way the man’s breath caught in his chest, and his hand moved from cupping his jaw to fisting in his hair, holding him close, before finally coming with a guttural sort of moan that Kevin knew he’d be using on replay every time he jerked off for weeks.

“Good boy. Now get on your back. Credence, come here and help me out of my pants. Sorry for the interruption.”

Kevin smirked.

So he was cast as the bad boy in the game and Credence was the angel, as usual.

Not a problem.

Credence, ever the obedient good boy, continued to undress the man, ending up on his knees on the ground in front of him, as he kicked away his pants. Mister Graves put a hand in Credence’s hair and Kevin knew he had to be giving the man a pathetically sweet and besotted look.

He always got so pliant when he was petted like that.

“Would you like to come, sweet boy?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good. Get up on the bed, and hold your knees in your hands. Your brother will show you how to do it right.”

Credence moved sluggishly, as if underwater, and threw Kevin a glance, questioning exactly what the man could be asking, but he just grinned.

“Daddy’s going to eat you out until you scream, isn’t that right?”

Mister Graves chuckled, low and dangerous, and Kevin’s cock jumped against his stomach at that.

“You’re such a dirty boy Kevin. Where do you hear these sorts of things?”

“He’s right?”

Credence fairly squeaked, and got into position, letting Kevin stroke a hand over one of his calves, as his brother held himself almost open wide.

“Yes little brother. Do you want me to kiss you while he does that? If that’s okay with Daddy?”

He quirked a brow at the man, who was now kneeling over Credence, putting a hand to each of his asscheeks, squeezing just enough to make him jump.

“Go for it. But I want to hear him when he comes. So let me know when he gets close, hmm?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Kevin leaned over and pressed his mouth to Credence, daringly sticking his tongue in his brother’s mouth, intent on passing along the taste of the man from when he’d come so deliciously down his throat, and he didn’t touch him anywhere but above his stomach, for fear of accidentally touching his cock.

Mister Graves was kissing the inside of Credence’s thighs and down, ignoring his cock in favor of licking over his balls and lower, swirling his tongue against the tight clench of his ass, and Kevin knew he’d never touched himself there. He’d certainly done his own fair share of fingering himself when jerking off or trying to make himself come from just rubbing over his prostate, but Credence was far too shy to ever attempt such a thing.

Now he was turning into a teary and gasping mess, and his cock was leaking all over his stomach.

“Are you gonna cum Credence? Daddy needs to know.”

He was breathing heavy as he stared down at his brother, watching how the flush from his cheeks spread down the pale expanse of his neck and chest, with two obvious love bites already starkly contrasting against the rest of it.

“God, yes, please, touch me…”

“Put your mouth on Credence’s cock. Go on.”

Mister Graves was leaving no room for objection, but frankly Kevin didn’t mind the idea at all.

Credence had a fairly impressive dick, only a little wider than his own, and the second he licked over the head, he felt his brother shift his hips, and cry out.

He could see Mister Graves working two fingers inside of his brother, and when the man leaned down to put his mouth back on him, right on his opening, Credence came, sobbing out his release, making a fair mess of Kevin, who hadn’t wrapped his lips tight enough around the head of his cock.

“Fuck you look good. Dirty boy.”

Mister Graves surged up to kiss him, smearing Credence’s come a bit on Kevin’s face, but when he parted his lips and melted into the sudden embrace, he felt the man’s hand slap against his ass.

“Mmm, yeah, spank me Daddy.”

“You like that? Of course you do.”

Another smack, and Kevin was almost close enough to come without a hand on him.

But then there was.

Mister Graves roughly jerked him off, thumb swiping the slick head, as his other hand hit Kevin’s ass and then squeezed the nearest cheek.

“Oh god… Daddy…”

He fell against the man’s shoulder, sliding down to rest his cheek on the man’s chest as he shuddered through his orgasm.

“Open wide.”

Kevin mindlessly obeyed, and he realized Mister Graves was pressing his palm to his mouth, covered in his come.

He licked it clean and opened his eyes to find the man watching him, looking on the verge of some sort of revelation.

“So who do I get to fuck first?”

“You’re ready to go again Daddy?”

Kevin smirked, putting his tongue to his lips and wiping his face off with his hand, still feeling a bit sticky.

He didn’t have to look to see the man was hard again, his fat cock curving up against his stomach, but he did know he wanted it inside him.

Badly.

But Credence had already been fingered.

He should get to go first.

*

“Please, Kevin, can he do me?”

Credence couldn’t believe what he was allowing himself to ask, but he felt like the man had only teased him with his earlier touches.

He got up, unsteadily to his knees, and sort of lurched against the man, who now had an arm around both him and Kevin, and he smiled rather fondly at Credence.

“Yes baby, I’ll fuck you first. You’re so sweet and polite. Your brother could learn a few things.”

He grinned over at Kevin and Credence felt him twitch as he smacked his ass.

He was a bit jealous of that too. He wanted the man to hit him. But he also didn’t mind watching the way he’d worked over his brother.

The man left them just for a moment, and Credence gulped, staring over at Kevin who was sort of lounging casually on his side, plucking at a stray thread on the sheets.

“Is this what you planned for?”

He whispered, and Kevin’s eyes met his at once, with an almost imperceptible shake of his head,

“It’s better.”

Credence nodded.

Mister Graves returned just then, holding a small bottle of something, and foil packet.

“What’s that Daddy?”

“Being responsible. You can take two fingers easily in your tight little ass but my cock is going to be a bit of work. This is to help that.”

Mister Graves leaned in and kissed Credence, slow and gentle for a moment, before dragging a hand down his side, making him shiver, and then reaching to palm his cock.

“Would you like me to put my mouth on you, baby?”

Credence could only nod wordlessly, and he felt Mister Graves smile into the kiss.

He let himself be pressed back against the mattress, aware of Kevin watching everything, as

Mister Graves moved his mouth over his chest and down his stomach, licking over the sensitive skin at his hipbone, making him jump, before pressing his tongue flat over the head of his cock.

“Oh... Daddy.”

“Yes baby?”

“Feels so good.”

“I need you to be relaxed… so I could make you come now if you would like.”

Credence had enough willpower to shake his head.

“Please Daddy, I want you inside me when I come.”

“Okay baby. I’d like that to. Tell me if it hurts.”

Mister Graves pulled back to retrieve the bottle of lube, before slicking up his fingers and pressing against Credence’s still somewhat relaxed hole.

It didn’t hurt at all, in fact, Credence wanted more, he ached for it, arching against the man’s hand and writhing his hips, until he felt Kevin at his side, a hand stroking soothingly over his arm and then his stomach, dangerously close to his cock.

“Credence, Daddy’s going to fuck you now,”

“I don’t want you to be left out… Kevin… do you want me to suck your cock?”

He could feel his cheeks burning as he asked, but when he saw his brother’s eyes widen and his lips part, he knew he’d done the right thing.

“Oh my god boys, you are trying to kill me.”

Mister Graves’ gravelly voice broke the weight of the moment, and Credence barely noticed when two fingers became three, since he was almost frantic for the man’s cock instead, so he just smiled sweetly, and Kevin gave him a peck of a kiss before moving closer to reach down and position his cock over Credence’s lips.

The head was slippery and Credence opened his mouth as he felt Mister Graves easing his cock inside of him.

He blinked, and tried to focus, to be good for his brother and for the man currently thrusting deeper into him, almost driving him insane.

But he needed someone to touch him, or he’d never be able to come.

He couldn’t do two things at once, he decided.

He wasn’t about to admit that though, so he focused on Kevin, and sucked hard on his cock head, keeping his lips tight and his tongue moving rapidly.

“God Credence, you’re too cute. Daddy was right to choose us.”

Kevin was petting his hair, gentle soft strokes of his fingers against his scalp, and Credence blinked away tears, trying to ask wordlessly for more, for less tenderness and more firmness.

Mister Graves snapped his hips tighter and nearly made his vision white out as his cock rubbed against a spot inside him that felt like a lightning bolt of pleasure zinging through him.

“You’re so tight, you feel so good. I’m not going to last long.”

Mister Graves shifted down to press a kiss to his cheek, just shy of brushing against Kevin’s cock, still inside Credence’s mouth.

“How close are you, my boy?”

Mister Graves reached up to smack Kevin’s ass, and he squirmed, thrusting deeper into Credence’s mouth, almost making him gag.

“Really close Daddy.”

“I think you should come on your brother’s chest. Then you can clean him up...hmm?”

Credence whimpered, and he felt Mister Graves pull out and push back in all the way, bottoming out and holding still for just a moment before striking up a steady rhythm again.

It wasn’t more than a minute later that he was falling forward, hips stilling as his cock pulsed inside of Credence, and Kevin moved back to fist his hand over his own cock, spilling onto his chest, and down, catching a little on Credence’s own untouched cock, an angry red at the tip, begging to be granted release.

“Come for me baby.”

Mister Graves growled in his ear, before just rubbing the palm over his hand over Credence, making him arch his back with a gasp, getting just enough friction to finally finish, coming in desperate spurts over his stomach.

“Good boy.”

Credence was drifting off, barely coming to enough to realize Kevin’s tongue was lapping all over him, cleaning up their combined messes, and Mister Graves was murmuring praises and putting a hand to his brother’s back, guiding him in his work.

*

Percival passed out shortly after he’d gotten up to dispose of the condom, find a washrag to help wipe off Kevin’s face, and finally tuck Credence in proper, along with his brother, before finally climbing into the bed beside them.

It wasn’t until there was someone nudging against his side that he looked over and found the clock reading five in the morning.

“Well hello little one.”

He couldn’t even tell in the darkness who it was, but he suspected the twins might have shifted in their sleep also, so it didn’t even matter, as the slim body climbed onto him and kissed him awake, he couldn’t hold back a smile, and his hands instantly found the boy’s hips, pulling him flush against his waist, over his slowly hardening cock.

“Ready for round two Daddy?”

“Oh yes.”

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CERTAIN!PEOPLE! requested some twins only time...which turned into this. >.>

A pair of lips was pressing into the left side of Credence’s back, and he smiled, still coming back to consciousness from the lovely sleep he’d enjoyed after the last night of celebrating. He and his brother had officially moved in with Mister Graves, and they’d even broken into some champagne, though it had been a perfectly ordinary Wednesday night.

Their high school graduation had been far wilder. That was when he’d had his first taste of tequila, the only liquor Credence found he actually enjoyed drinking.

“Are you awake?”

Kevin’s voice was a whisper that seemed to snake around him, tickling his ear. But no, that was actually a kiss there, on his neck, just below his earlobe.

“Kev… what are you doing? Where’s Percy?”

“He had to go in early for some meeting. He said he’d be back after lunch. So we have to amuse ourselves, cook breakfast… go shower.”

Arms slid around his waist as his brother hugged him close, so tight he could feel Kevin’s morning erection rubbing against his bare ass.

“Why don’t you go first?”

“Can’t I have a kiss first?”

Credence sighed, and then turned around to find Kevin pouting at him, blinking dark eyes with long lashes that were a mirror imitation of his own, and he couldn’t help smiling.

“You’re so needy. You actually want to play without Daddy?”

“Of course. We can have fun right? We don’t _need_ him.”

Credence leaned in to nip at Kevin’s bottom lip before firmly kissing him, and then squeezing a hand over one of his hips,

“Now, you know how he’d be upset if he heard that.”

“You’re not going to tattle on me are you Credence?”

Kevin whined, rutting closer, practically humping his cock against Credence’s thigh, and he pretended to consider,

“Depends. What are you going to do to buy my silence?”

Kevin was already breathing hard, always more impatient and overeager, where Credence tried to be the more diplomatic and typically volunteered to be the one in the middle when they were with Mister Graves.

“You can fuck me. I know you want to.”

“Percy would be jealous.”

“He doesn’t have to know.”

Credence bit back a nervous giggle,

“Okay. Are you sure?”

Kevin nodded, humming as he crawled over his brother, fumbling around the bedside table drawer, snagging the lube he knew was there.

“But we haven’t even had breakfast!”

“Credence, sex can _be_ breakfast. Don’t you remember after graduation? Daddy ate you out and then you sucked him off before he cooked for us?’

Credence could feel his cheeks heating, even as Kevin slicked up his own right hand and started fingering himself.

“Okay, yes I suppose.”

“Come on, touch me.”

Kevin sure got whiney when he was horny, Credence decided, letting his brother guide one of his hands to his cock, stroking him as he shifted closer, kneeling over him and kissing him, trying to distract him a little as Percy always did before ever fucking either of them.

“Mmm yes.”

Kevin thrust his hips up a little and then was grabbing Credence’s cock, applying an unnecessary amount of lube,

“Now we’ll _have_ to shower after.”

“Like I was really going to go to breakfast and make a mess in the kitchen.”

Credence shrugged,

“Sounds like a prank you’d pull.”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Kevin was cute when he was trying to be bossy, but Credence was fully in control, when he finally pushed inside, he saw his brother’s jaw go slack, and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Oh god… that’s good.”

“It’s so bad.”

“We should have done it ages ago.”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

Credence couldn’t really form coherent sentences anymore, feeling dangerously close to coming already, and mainly because he wasn’t used to topping well, ever.

Percy let him do some things, like the occasional time when he’d take the middle, let him and Kevin take turns, or go down on him together, and sometimes use a finger or two while sucking him off.

But never like that.

“God, remember when we practiced kissing? I wanted to make you come too, but I thought you’d freak out.”

Credence frowned, and shifted back to thrust back in again, stealing a gasp from Kevin.

“Oh?”

Kevin nodded, a sheen of sweat starting to form on his skin, and he reached up with one hand, bracing himself on Credence’s shoulder, while his other hand moved down to start jerking himself off.

“Yeah. It was kind of cute the way you got all blushy from a kiss.”

“Well yeah. It was my first.”

“I know.”

Credence fought the urge to roll his eyes, and instead just tried to fuck Kevin harder, like he knew he wanted it, feeling his orgasm start to build beyond the point of stopping.

Kevin’s legs had been rather relaxed at the sides of Credence’s waist, but when he felt them tighten around him, and his brother let out a moan, he knew he’d managed to hit a good spot inside him.

He was seconds away from coming now, and he gripped the top of the pillow that Kevin was writhing over, moving as quick as he dared, eyes falling shut as he arched his back and let his orgasm wash through him.

A slamming of a door made him jump, but he didn’t stop moving, even when Kevin squeaked,

“Daddy!”

*

“Boys, what’s going on here?”

Percival had left the meeting as soon as he could, lying about needing a coffee and bagel before he could truly get anything done, with the dishonest intention of running home and hopefully sneaking in a quickie with whoever happened to be awake, and instead walked in on the twins having their own fun… without him.

Credence was shuddering through his climax and hadn’t even turned around to notice him, but his brother did.

“Oh-h-h… Daddy, I asked Credence to uh, to fuck me since you weren’t here.”

Kevin was panting now, even as his brother slowed down and carefully pulled out and collapsed beside him, curling up into himself, eyeing Percival like he was afraid he’d be hurt for it.

“I see.”

 He stepped closer and looked down at Kevin who was still stroking his own cock, stomach almost glistening with pre come, but judging by the angry purple red of the head, he hadn’t wanted to let himself come yet.

“Daddy… you’re not mad are you?”

Percival spared Credence a glance and a gentle smile,

“No baby, not at all. You can’t be held responsible for your brother’s actions. He’s older and should have known better.”

Percival turned back to Kevin and then his lips curved into a smirk, an expression which the boy was usually very fond of on him.

“Now, you’re all nice and loose for Daddy to fuck you, since you wanted a dick in you so bad, isn’t that right?”

Kevin’s eyes widened and his hand actually stopped moving on his cock.

“Really?”

Credence would probably have protested or tried to make excuses, but he was still too blissed out, and Percival was almost grateful for it, as he started undoing his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking himself languidly,

“Oh yes. You can’t come until I say so, and you certainly won’t be allowed to touch yourself. Credence, baby, you’ll put your mouth on him when I tell you to, okay?”

He saw the brothers exchange a glance, and though Credence was flushing, he nodded easily.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

“Do you want any lube Daddy?”

Credence was asking, voice still breathy and Percival smiled at him but shook his head.

“No baby. I’ve got all I need right here.”

He pressed two fingers inside Kevin’s hole, still leaking his brother’s spend and watched as the boy gasped and arched closer. It was no secret he liked being handled much more roughly than his brother. He spread some of the slick wetness over his own cock, and used his other hand to smack Kevin’s bare hip.

“Now, what have we learned today Kevin?”

He kneeled properly on the bed, looming over the boy as he pressed his cock inside where his fingers had just been, and he watched as Kevin bit his lip before blinking back some tears,

“Don’t play without Daddy.”

Percival smirked again and leaned down to fiercely kiss the boy’s pink plush mouth, before pulling back,

“No baby. Don’t play without Daddy’s _permission_.”

“Right. We’ll remember. We’ll be good.”

Credence was saying, cuddling close, while he put an arm around his shoulders even while Percival starting fucking into Kevin a bit faster, and he could feel the younger brother kissing his neck.

“I know you will baby. I just think your brother needs to learn properly. Put your hands above your head, no touching now.”

Kevin nodded and did as he was told, grabbing onto the head of the bed, chest heaving with exertion as Percival kept up the somewhat brutal rhythm, barely giving him a chance to recover as he pulled out almost completely before pushing back inside, burying himself completely in the hot and tight warmth of his ass.

“Daddy, when can I put my mouth on his cock?”

Credence was asking him so sweetly, and Percival turned to press a kiss to his lips, and then jerked his head back to Kevin,

“Go ahead baby, I’m ready to come.”

“Thank you Daddy.”

Credence shifted down to slip between them, first putting a hand to his brother’s probably painful hardness, then he stroked it once before pressing it between his lips, and Percival saw how Kevin’s hips jerked just before he felt him clench around his own cock.

“Oh my beautiful boys. You’re so good for me.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Kevin gasped out, and Percival held still, letting his release pump deep inside the boy, barely managing to keep his eyes open to watch as Credence dutifully swallowed around his brother’s length deep inside his throat, blinking back tears.

Percival couldn’t help petting the back of his neck, fingers curling in the dark waves there, and he could swear that the boy hummed in contentment.

He pulled out and away from Kevin, wincing somewhat as he realized he’d gotten his pants a bit messy, and Credence was resting his cheek on his brother’s hip, eyeing him.

“Daddy, do you want to join us in the shower?”

Percival smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair,

“Thank you for asking baby, but Daddy needs to get back to work. I’ll just throw on a new pair of pants. I trust you’ll get some laundry done today after you have breakfast?”

Credence nodded, and Kevin sighed,

“What time will you be home for good, Daddy?”

“Probably around four. Can you promise to behave until then?”

Credence was of course, agreeing, but there was a twinkle of mischief in Kevin’s eyes.

“What happens if we don’t?”

“You mean if _you_ don’t?”

Kevin smirked, lazily, but it was still there.

“I’ll spank you and fuck you until you can’t walk straight or sit down.”

“Oooh, no Daddy, please don’t.”

Percival shook his head and got to his feet, shucking off his pants before heading to the closet,

“Kevin, you’re such a brat sometimes.”

Credence didn’t speak, but Percival knew he agreed.

Good thing he loved administering punishments when the boy’s had earned them.

*

 


End file.
